


My Alpha Valentine: The Big Announcement

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, One Shot, Pregnancy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: Ben has some exciting news to share with Rey and is worried about her reaction. Rey also has a secret to share. Will this change everything for the newly mated couple?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646974
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	My Alpha Valentine: The Big Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for a text-fic that can be found here: [My Alpha Valentine](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites/status/1230985838072356864), but you can read it separately.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy!

**The Big Announcement.**

The ring was simple but elegant. 

_ Find a woman who loves simple but elegant.  _ Ben's mother's words from his childhood sounded in his head on repeat now, and he realized that his mother had had a point, after all.

Leia's marriage with Han wasn't perfect. They still fought like cats and dogs sometimes and drove each other insane. Ben, however, still tried to suppress the memories of his mother's moans that had woken him at nights after his parents finally figured another conflict out. He suspected that they still solved all their troubles in bed, at least it would have been like that before his father's sickness.

His parents' marriage wasn't perfect. But it was a very happy one.

Ben hoped with all his heart that his marriage with Rey would be the same. He knew it would be. That is if she said "yes", of course.

Ben entered their apartment, sensing Rey immediately. They lived together in his place now, and the Alpha loved how much the air in every room changed every time Rey was there. She smelled like him, and it was fucking delirious. Ben took a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking. For the millionth time today, he checked if the ring box was still in the pocket of his jacket.

It was.

"Rey?" He called. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm here!" she answered from the kitchen, and Ben frowned at the sound if her voice. Rey sounded hesitant... Anxious.

"Hello, kitten," she was making tea, and Ben wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, kissing Rey's temple. He loved how small she was in his arms. "Are you alright? What's up?"

"Nothing!" Rey squeaked, turning to him and burying her face in his chest. She sounded weird, but Rey was weird sometimes, and Ben loved that about her.

The more Ben knew Rey, the more he fell in love with her. Her passion for literature was his official kink now, and Ben couldn't help but get hard every time she talked about Dostoevsky or Fitzgerald. He had also discovered that sometimes she could suddenly get sad or teary because she had read something and then thought something strange that surprisingly made her sad. It was impossible for Ben to understand how it worked, so he stopped trying, preferring to just be there for his girl. Maybe, now was one of those moments.

"Do you want some tea?" Rey asked, pulling back, and Ben nodded, kissing the tip of her nose. "Are you hungry? I can cook."

"No!" Maybe Ben was too quick to reply because Rey frowned at him. "I mean, I am not that hungry now, and I think it would better order something," he tried to save the situation. "I am in the mood for Thai. What do you think?"

Rey nodded, her frown fading, and Ben exhaled when she turned away from him. It was a good catch. Rey was very fragile when it came to her cooking skills. She always tried her best to cook for him, and Ben thought that it was her inner Omega that just wanted to take care of her Alpha. Still, the problem was that no matter how intelligent, beautiful, interesting, and overwhelmingly sexy Ben's mate was, Rey just COULDN'T COOK! She had tried once, and Ben always prepared meals for them afterward. Or they ordered in. That fucking casserole had been a disaster! Ben planned to hire a cook for them to simply keep Rey as far away from the stove as possible. He suspected that Rey realized that she failed in cooking, but she still kept offering to feed him from time to time, and Ben had no heart to explain the situation to her.

He sat at the table, trying to calm down a bit. The ring was still in his pocket.

"We need to talk," surprisingly, they said it in unison, and Ben looked up at Rey in surprise. "You go first," once again, they said it together, and the Alpha smirked at that.

"No, you go first," Rey smiled at him, and Ben tensed because she still sounded anxious. And she wanted to talk to him. Was it a bad sign?

"Baby, are we alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes!" Rey hurried to assure him, smiling. "Yes, we are fine!"

"Okay," Ben hesitated.

He was anxious as fuck himself now. What if she refused? What if she wanted to take a break? What if she regretted being with him?!

Ben shook his head.

Hux had been right: they were fucking mated! And Ben knew from his experience that it was impossible for him not to love Rey now.

"Come here, kitten," he reached for her, and Rey gave him her hand, letting Ben pull her into his lap.

Another thing he loved about his girl was the fact that Rey hated the idea of "perfect proposals". They had gotten a bit tipsy once and spoke about it. Rey had declared back then that she would have vomited on the table if someone had proposed her in a restaurant or kneeled in front of her. She wanted the proposal to be intimate. But she didn't want it to be... a cliche. 

Ben had remembered it.

"Rey," he started, deciding to swallow the pill finally. It was better to do it now and wait for her answer than to hesitate and die of anxiety. "I... I love you," he had prepared the speech, but it had disappeared from his head completely. Rey, however, smiled at him tenderly, and it gave Ben strength. "Mating you was the best thing that has ever happened to me... Well, except for you moving in with me... I just love seeing you when I come home... You... You make me so happy, little one," Rey kept smiling, but frowned a little, noticing the terror of his intonation. Ben was losing it. "Oh, for God's sake, I am not good at it..."

"Ben?..." 

"Look," he reached to his pocket and fetched the ring out of it. "Rey, I love you more than anything in this world. I love you so much that I can't breathe sometimes when you are not near me! I know we are mated for life, but I need to make you my wife. Marry me... Please?"

There, he had said it... And, truth be told, it was so very relieving. Now, all Ben needed was Rey's answer. He looked at her intently, but suddenly... Suddenly, she started to sob loudly.

"Rey?" panic... Panic was all Ben felt right now. "Rey?! What's wrong, sweetheart? Rey!"

"I'm pregnant!!!" his world stopped. 

Ben's heart skipped a beat, as he was watching the woman he loved more than the world crying in his arms.

And then... Then the wave of happiness crashed upon him, and Ben felt tears rolling down his cheeks. 

It was like mating, but better. Ben couldn't stop crying, but he couldn't care less.

"Ben?" his reaction made Rey froze in terror. She had probably misinterpreted it entirely.

"Sweetheart," he sobbed. "Sweetheart, this is the best news I've ever heard! God, Rey... A baby..."

"You... You are happy? You are not mad at me?" she asked, her eyes opening wide.

"What?! Are you crazy, sweetheart! God, I've... I've never been so happy in my entire life, Rey!"

She was laughing through her tears now, and Ben was covering her face with kisses.

"My pill didn't work," she sobbed again.

"God, I am so grateful for it," she laughed at this too. "Sweetheart," he pulled back a little. "Are you okay? I mean, how long have you known?"

"I figured it out today," Rey wiped her nose, making Ben smile at the clumsy gesture. "I am freaking out because... Well... Because I probably wasn't planning to have a kid before I turn 30 or something," she lowered her eyes a bit, and Ben tried to kiss her concerns away. "But... Is it wrong that I sort of know that you will take care of everything and it will all be fine? I mean, I am still an independent woman, and..."

"Rey, this is ridiculous..." Ben interrupted her. "We are mated. And neither of us is completely independent... And it is  _ fine _ , love! Of course, I will take care of everything, and I would feel bad if you didn't think I would! God, Rey, I don't know how I can let you outside alone now that I know!"

The realization of the growing life inside Rey finally dawned on him. The thought of her going somewhere... anywhere without him made Ben want to tear the world apart. He took a deep breath... It was his biology talking, and he realized he would have to deal with it now.

"I will, by the way," Rey suddenly smiled at him.

"Hm?" he was pulled out of his trance by her words but hadn't recalled their meaning yet.

"I will marry you," Rey laughed. "If you still want to, of course."

"I do!" he pulled her closer, drowning in happiness all over again. "God, Rey, I do!"

He placed the ring on her finger, trying not to break it with his own that were much thicker and bigger than hers. 

There were still so many things to think about now... The best doctor for Rey to go through her pregnancy with, the place to get married. Would she like to have a big wedding? He had to buy them another house. They needed a crib...

"Hey, big guy," Rey called him softly, and Ben looked at her, finally focusing. "I love you... More than anything. We'll figure it out."

"I love you too," Ben whispered, kissing her. "But I am not sure if I am ready to let you go from my lap yet, so..."

"We can't sit like this forever!" Rey laughed.

"Wanna bet? I could suck that beautiful pussy of yours, and you can let me knot you afterward" he asked, raising his brow. “I could keep you tied on my knot for days, you know. Sitting right. Here.”

Rey gasped as Ben sucked in her mating gland and started rubbing her clit through the leggings that she wore at home.

Ben could sit like this forever. He would love to, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Find and follow [ZiaLisa](https://twitter.com/Zialisa2) and [P_Dunton](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites) on Twitter and let us know what you think in comments!


End file.
